Wish
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: For 4 years Kagome had been following Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha cheated on her with Kikyo again and she would be safer as Naraku wants her in his grasp; but ever since Kagome has followed with Sesshoumaru she has lost her love for Inuyasha and has found lov


Summary: For 4 years Kagome had been following Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha cheated on her with Kikyo again and she would be safer as Naraku wants her in his grasp; but ever since Kagome has followed with Sesshoumaru she has lost her love for Inuyasha and has found love for his elder brother

**Wish**

It was an average day in feudal Japan and Inuyasha was entering the Western Lands with Sango, Kikyo, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo; he had been so lost without Kagome and wanted to seek her out by bringing her up to his father. He must know that Sesshoumaru had Kagome with him as he knew Sesshoumaru would return home ever so often; hopefully his father could tell him where she is. As they neared the castle gates one of the guards in the tower called down to them "Who goes there?" He yelled

"Inuyasha, where's my dad?" Inuyasha shouted back getting a tad annoyed already

"Oh Master Inuyasha" The guard hated speaking so formally to a half breed "Please go on in your father is discussing matters with the Prince" The gates opened and they entered the castle, when they got inside Inutaisho's (If you don't know that's his dad) head guard Monomaru came and greeted them

"Good day Master Inuyasha, I expect you wish to speak with your father?"

"Yea" He replied in a not bothered tone. Monomaru nodded and made his way to Inutaisho's study with Inuyasha and Co following where Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho were discussing matters. Inside Inutaisho was at his desk and Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall behind him gracefully

"Sesshoumaru, when will you take a mate? Lady Sara would make a perfect bride for you; she is well mannered and wishes to wed you"

"Sorry father but I'm not interested, I will take a mate when I am ready. The mate I want I already have in my mind"

"Who is it?" Inutaisho turned in his chair and looked at his son with curiosity "Tell me"

"You will know in good time..." He was cut off by a knock on the door

"Come in" Inutaisho ordered and Monomaru, Inuyasha and co walked in "Ah Inuyasha how good it is to see you again, how are you?"

"Fine thanks" He glared at his brother who responded with an evil smirk "I guess you're still alive then" He said as he looked at his brother

"Of course, I think before I take action not run mindlessly like you do in battle" Inutaisho gave a little growl with made both his sons stop

"So Inuyasha what brings you here?" Inutaisho asked his youngest

"I wanted to know if you have seen a miko, she dresses weirdly like in a short green skirt and a blouse with a red tie thingy" Inuyasha said whilst rubbing his back "She travels with Sesshoumaru"

"Then why not ask your brother?" Inuyasha then gave a no way look which made Inutaisho to give a sigh of amusement "Yes Inuyasha, you are speaking of Kagome are you not? She lives here and plays with Rin. She's quite a joy to have around, like the daughter I have never had" They then heard noises of laughter outside the window which showed the garden

"Kagome, let's play tag" Rin yelled

"Awe Rin, can we play something else? I'm really too tired to run, I haven't been getting much sleep lately"

"Oh why Kagome?"

"Just been feeling a little ill" Sesshoumaru then gave his father a short bow and left the room. He was going to see Kagome as it would annoy his brother; he entered the garden to see Rin trying to drag Kagome to her feet

"Rin, leave Kagome be" Rin nodded and left her go. He walked over to Kagome and helped her to her feet; he noticed she looked a little pale "Rin, go play with Jaken I need to speak with Kagome" Rin nodded again and ran off to do as she was ordered. Sesshoumaru then took Kagome to the library. "You look unwell" He said as he placed his hand on her forehead which made her blush "You feel it too"

"Oh I just got a little cold that's all" She then sneezed which caused her to have a dizzy spell, she was about to fall when Sesshoumaru caught her; he then leaned her on the desk and stood very close in front of her "It started two days ago" She said whilst blushing and trying to ignore how close he was _'Damn why does he have to be so cute?' _She thought as she gazed into his amber orbs.

"Maybe you should go lie down and get some rest" He said "Come I'll take you to your room" They then left the library; as they left Inutaisho saw them along with Inuyasha and Co

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome" Inutaisho called. They walked over to him and Kagome ignored Inuyasha's presence "Kagome, Inuyasha wants you to go back and travel with him" Kagome looked at Inutaisho pleadingly

"Do you want me to leave King Inutaisho?" He gave a little smile

"Of course not Kagome, you're like a daughter to me but if you want to go then I won't stop you and like I have told you before call me by my name" Kagome gave a nod

"Then I won't leave"

"Yes you are Kagome" Inuyasha snapped "You owe me for saving your life before"

"Saving my life? You ruined it, I loved you so much and you went and slept with Kikyo whilst I was watching" She was furious with some tears streaming down her face "I will never foll..." She began to fell faint; she turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled sadly "I guess I am ill..." She then closed her eyes but before she fell she felt Sesshoumaru grab and lift her into his arms "...Thanks" She whispered and fell unconscious

"Sesshoumaru, take Kagome to your room for now as hers is under repair; Rin accidentally spilt all of Kagome's perfume so it won't be very healthy for her" Sesshoumaru nodded and took Kagome to his room. When he entered he laid Kagome on the bed and sent for a servant to get a bowl of water and a cloth; he sat by Kagome's side and couldn't believe how fragile she looked, as if one touch would break her. He knew deep down that she 'was' broken inside and that she was suffering greatly, she needed a hand to hold but nobody offered it to her not even him. He felt her temperature which had risen even more; he frowned especially when she started to stir and cry. She was in a nightmare, he could hear her pleading but there was nothing he could to do to save her.

"No...Inuyasha...stop" Was Inuyasha harming her in her sleep? "Please...get off me...Sesshoumaru...save...me" He was moving violently as Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Co walked in "Sesshoumaru...get Inuyasha off me...I don't want to mate him...please" Her eyes then shot open and she jumped up to see Sesshoumaru sitting on the bedside, she began to cry and wrapped her arms around his neck whilst sobbing into his shoulder "Sesshoumaru, I was so scared" They couldn't get over what she was shouting in her sleep, did Inuyasha actually harm her before or was it shock of having Inuyasha back into her life; Sesshoumaru pushed her gently back down onto the bed as the servant handed Inutaisho the bowl of water and cloth as she returned to her duties. He placed them on the bedside table, took Inuyasha and Co and left Sesshoumaru with Kagome; he soaked the cloth in the water and put it on her forehead

"Kagome, did Inuyasha ever harm you?"

"What" She said whilst sitting up so fast she hurt her head. She grabbed her head "What made you think that?"

"You were having a nightmare and you were shouting for Inuyasha to get off you and you were begging me to save you, you also told me that you didn't want to mate him" Kagome clasped her hand over her mouth "Did he ever abuse you?"

"No" He sensed no lie so he believed her "But he almost did in mating season, he was hypnotised by lust though so I doesn't count doesn't it?"

"I thought he was after the dead miko"

"She was too far he told me but Sango and Miroku saved me" She gave him a sad smile and looked around the room "Hey, where am I?"

"My bedroom" Kagome gulped and looked up at him

"So I'm on your bed" He nodded as she blushed "I'm in your bed?"

"Yes Kagome" He said unemotionally "Does it bother you?"

"No" _'I love it'_ "It's just well you know...in someone else's bed" He saw her blush and smirked "...Nice room anyway..." She looked away from him and stared at her feet. He sat on the bed which caused her to look up, he then put one hand on her waist whilst the other slid up her back. She stifled a moan wondering what he was doing, he lay her back down and put the cloth back on her head. She was so embarrassed now as she knew that he could most probably smell her arousal; he did smell it indeed which he found aroused him _'Why am I attracted to her so much?' _He thought as he released her

"Are you cold Kagome?" She shook her head but he could tell she was lying, he smirked and pulled the covers slowly over her form "Don't lie" He then leaned into her ear "I know how you feel when you scent changes slightly" He assumed she was blushing

"W-what do I smell of now?"

"A tad lying but that is overpowered by one which confuses me"

"What is that?" He smirked and looked into her eyes whilst leaning over her

"I think we both know what that is" He leaned his head on hers and smirked "If your sense of smell was like mine you could smell the same on me" He then leaned up as Inutaisho walked in, he walked over to them and sat by Sesshoumaru

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yes thank you" She said whilst trying to sit up "Just a little..." She looked at Sesshoumaru "...Dizzy"

"Well maybe you should stay in bed longer"

"No I'm ok, I just need some fresh air" She smiled as she stood with Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru, she lost her balance and was about to fall when Sesshoumaru caught her by the waist "I just need my balance to come back" Inutaisho smiled and gave Kagome a fatherly kiss on the forehead

"Sesshoumaru, you have nothing to do for the rest of the day so could you care for Kagome? I have to leave the palace along with Izayoi (Inuyasha's mother) to see you mother"

"We won't be home when you return though" Sesshoumaru said "I'm taking Tensaiga and Tokijen to Totosai's for sharpening"

"Ok, see you when I return son" He was about to leave when he forgot "Oh and make sure Inuyasha leaves with you, you know he's a little reckless" Sesshoumaru gave a nod and Inutaisho left; Kagome twiddled her thumbs a little when she saw Sesshoumaru grab her wrist

"Go pack a bag that will at least last you four days" Kagome gave a nod and as she was about to leave she lost her balance again and fell into Sesshoumaru's arms also

"Sorry" She murmured "I'm really clumsy"

"Maybe you should stay here whilst I leave"

"No I want to go" Kagome looked up to him pleadingly "Please"

"Fine, but you're not to wonder off"

"Fair enough" Sesshoumaru then took Kagome to her room to pack "The smell of perfume is overpowering" Kagome said whilst covering her nose "Sesshoumaru, are you ok? You're nose is more sensitive than mine"

"I am fine Kagome" She could tell her wasn't really "Now hurry up and pack...make sure you don't being the perfume" Kagome giggled and did as ordered; when she was ready Sesshoumaru slid his arm around her waist to support her and walked downstairs to greet Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I am leaving the palace for a while now and father wishes that you not stay here unsupervised"

"He thinks I'm a pup" Inuyasha growled "Where are 'you' going anyway?"

"To Totosai's" Sesshoumaru then noticed that Inuyasha was staring at his arm around Kagome's waist "Anything wrong Inuyasha?"

"Why are you holding Kagome like that?"

"Because she can't walk properly, she isn't feeling too well but she insists on accompanying me" Rin then ran into the room with Jaken following behind her

"Kagome guess what, I can make a daisy chain" Rin smiled holding her masterpiece to Kagome's face "Do you like it?"

"Awe Rin, I love it" Rin lifted her arms out to Kagome who lifted her into her arms whilst stumbling a little "Rin, why don't you go pack a bag, we're going out" Rin beamed, she loved going out into the forests and mountains. The little girl got out of Kagome's embrace and did as asked; Jaken hearing this went to ready AhUn when he heard Sesshoumaru call

"Jaken, saddle Entei up too" Jaken nodded and ran off "Now Inuyasha are you going to quiz me on anything else or are you going to leave?"

"I'll leave as soon as Kagome is ready to leave with me" Inuyasha snapped

"Then you'll still be waiting on your death bed because I will never follow you again; if I do come to you in the future it will be for Sango, Miroku and Shippo"

"Does he let you return home Kagome?"

"I don't want to return home and I told my family that, I told them I will return only after Naraku's death and that was 4 years ago. Tell me Inuyasha, why now have you only wanted me to come back? It has been 4 years" Kagome asked

"Because...it will be easier to track down the jewel shards with another miko by my side and it will be interesting at night time; two miko women by my side as I sleep who love me deeply"

"Listen Inuyasha the clay pot may still love you but I hate you I'm in love with..." She slapped her hand over her mouth; she almost revealed who her lover was

"Who is he?" Inuyasha growled bearing his fangs "Tell me"

"Make me" Inuyasha was about to pounce when Sesshoumaru knocked him back

"Don't touch her half breed" Sesshoumaru growled "You won't harm her if she's under my care; now get out" The guards then grabbed Inuyasha and threw him out who was followed by Kikyo. Miroku and Shippo ran out but before Sango did she turned to Kagome with Kirara in her arms

"I'm sorry about all this Kagome" She smiled to her friend "We'll have to catch up sometime" Kagome got out and Sesshoumaru's grasp and hugged her friend; a guard was about to grab Sango when Sesshoumaru spoke

"Leave her, she isn't causing disruption" The guard bowed and walked away; Kagome then turned to Sesshoumaru

"Can I speak with Sango before we leave?" He gave a nod and Kagome took Sango into the library "How have you been?"

"Alright I guess, until..." She then burst out crying into Kagome's lap "I-It's Miroku" She cried "He raped me last night"

"Why would he do that?"

"I told him I didn't love him anymore and he just pounced on me; Kagome what if I'm pregnant? I don't want his child" Kagome held her friend close

"Do you want me to ask Sesshoumaru if he can smell any trace of pregnancy on you?" Sango shook her head

"No, I'll be alright" She then stood "I better go they'll be waiting"

"You can't go back to him" Kagome said "Not after what he did to you; no you're staying with me"

"Sesshoumaru wouldn't appreciate it and I don't think he's a cat person" The girls shared a giggle.

"Stay here a moment" Kagome said as she stumbled out to where she left Sesshoumaru; he was where she left him. As she approached him she tripped for like the hundredth time and Sesshoumaru caught for the hundredth time "Umm...hello"

"You're so clumsy Kagome" She blushed at him and looked into his eyes as he lifted her so she was standing

"Umm Sesshoumaru, did my friend Sango smell like she was pregnant?"

"She had the scent of mating and sadness but she's not pregnant"

"Oh thank goodness" Kagome sighed "The monk Miroku forced himself on her last night and she's petrified of him now..."

"And let me guess you want to know if can she stay here with you" Kagome gave him a pleading grin that she knew would make him cave in "Fine" Kagome squealed and kissed him on the lips with surprised both of them

"Sorry Sesshoumaru" She blushed madly "I'm just clumsy and over excited..." She trailed off when he kissed her back on the lips

"It was most obliged" He released her "Have the demon slayer prepare to leave too then" Kagome gave a breathless nod and ran back into the library. As soon as she saw Sango she screamed and pounced on her

"You can stay with us, you're not pregnant and I just embarrassed myself"

"How"

"Well when Sesshoumaru said you could stay with us I got so excited I pounced onto his lips, I apologized but the he grabbed me and pulled me into another kiss"

"Awe Kagome, that's so romantic" Sango sighed "Too bad not all men can't be like that" The girls giggled and met up with Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, AhUn and Entei in the hallway. Jaken saw Sango and gapped

"Hey wench, you're taking advantage of milord's hospitality" Jaken screamed at Kagome "You're bringing more humans into this palace and by doing so you're tainting it of its purity"

"Jaken, stop being so dramatic" Kagome snapped

"And if you call her a wench again Jaken I will allow the cat demon to roughen you up" Sesshoumaru warned, Jaken bowed apologetically

"A thousand apologizes Prince Sesshoumaru and to you too Lady Kagome" Jaken gritted his teeth when he had to use a title for Kagome

"You better be too" Kagome grinned evilly. The girls then walked over to Sesshoumaru, Sango bowed to him

"Thank you Prince Sesshoumaru" He nodded in reply "Are Inuyasha and gang still waiting outside"

"I had them informed of your position and they left" Sango nodded and Kagome linked her arm grinning

"This will be even more fun, isn't that right Rin" Rin nodded

"Sango, is that a cat?" Rin asked whilst pointing to Kirara who was still in Sango's arms

"Yes Rin, a cat demon her name is Kirara and she loves children" Sango replied

"Yea she loves to eat them" Jaken laughed

"Sorry Jaken she prefers frog" Sango bit back. Before their bickering could continue Kagome kicked Jaken and turned to Sango

"Shall we go then?" The girls nodded and Rin climbed onto AhUn

"Kagome, ride on Entei" Sesshoumaru ordered "You will get tired quickly as you are ill"

"I'm fine really"

"You keep tripping"

"Fine" Kagome gave up "But I can't ride horses" They all went outside and Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome and sat her on the horse "She won't buck or anything will she?" Kagome asked nervously

"No, she is well trained and is fond of you, if she wasn't you would be in the mud by now" Sesshoumaru said

"Thanks" Kagome said sarcastically, they all then started to make their way to Totosai's; Sango rode on Kirara by Kagome

"I would ride with you Kagome but Kirara gets jealous and I don't think that Entei would appreciate it, I don't know if she likes me. After all I am a demon slayer" Kagome gave a shaky nod. It was already starting to get dark that meant that they would have to take to the sky as it would be easier to spot any good camping areas but Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome was nervous of the horse on ground never mind the sky.

"It is getting dark we will have to take to the sky" He said

"WHAT" Kagome screeched "Sesshoumaru, I can't ride Entei what if I fall off?"

"I'll ride with you" He said "Sango, your cat flies doesn't it?"

"Yes Prince Sesshoumaru"

"Jaken climb on with Rin and fly AhUn" The imp did as ordered whilst Sesshoumaru climbed on Entei behind Kagome, with one hand he took the reins from her hands and with the other he gripped her waist and pulled her back so that she was leaning on his chest. He then pulled the reins so that Entei replied and began to soar into the sky with Kirara and AhUn following behind. Entei did like a sort of jump which made Kagome slip slight and grip Sesshoumaru's legs "Kagome, there's nothing to be afraid of" He leaned his head on her neck and whispered into her ear "Be a good girl and I'll give you something when we land" He saw Kagome blush so he kissed her cheek which made her go redder "You're far by the shyest girl I have ever met" He then leaned back and looked around for a place to camp, he saw a cave and motioned Entei to land there. He got off the horse and inspected the cave to find any trace of anything dangerous, when he was sure the cave was safe he told Jaken to get some food and firewood, he told Sango and Rin to go in the cave whilst he helped Kagome off the horse. "Sit side saddle Kagome and slide off" She did as she was told but didn't slide off

"My skirt will rise" He then realised what she meant so he slid one arm under her legs and pulled her and with the other arm he gripped her back when he reached it, she was now in his arms and blushing even redder than she has ever before "Thanks" She avoided eye contact as he set her down onto her feet. As she was about to enter the cave he grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that she could only hear him

"I'll reward you later" He then released her and she walked over to Sango and Rin. When Jaken returned it was almost dark and Rin was playing with Kirara, Entei and AhUn were sleeping, Kagome and Sango were gossiping and Sesshoumaru was gazing at the stars.

"Hey Kagome, do you miss you mom, grandpa and Sota?" Sango asked

"Sometimes but I know that I have a duty to do before I return" Sesshoumaru then left the cave to check around the area

"After Naraku is dead are you going to stay at home forever?"

"No, I have too many good things stopping me which are in the era" The girls shared a hug when Sesshoumaru returned and stared at Kagome "Sesshoumaru, you weren't out very long, is everything ok?"

"Come with me" He said. Kagome gave Sango a confused shrug and followed Sesshoumaru out of the cave and into the woods, he then stopped abruptly and pushed Kagome against a tree roughly "I want you" He whispered "And I won't take no for an answer" He leaned over her body and pinned her wrists to the tree

"Sesshoumaru please let me go" She saw the lust in his eyes and got scared "Let me go"

"I guess your miko powers aren't as good as I believed if you think I'm Sesshoumaru" He then transformed into Naraku "Be my mate or I will kill you"

"I will never be your mate" Meanwhile the real Sesshoumaru arrived back at the cave to see no Kagome

"Sango, where's Kagome?"

"I thought she was with you"

"What do you mean?"

"You just came back 10 minutes ago and took Kagome into the woods with you" Sango said "Don't you remember?"

"I haven't come back here since I left I..." He then picked up Naraku's scent, he didn't want to frighten Rin so he turned back to Sango "Call to me if she returns" He then ran back into the forest to find Kagome; he picked up hers and Naraku's scent and found them. Naraku had her pinned to a tree trying to undress her; Sesshoumaru knocked him off Kagome and stood in front of her "Don't touch her half breed" Naraku growled at his intruder

"Prince Sesshoumaru, I find you always come at the wrong times" He then walked back "I'll get the miko another day" He then disappeared into the dark of the night; Sesshoumaru growled then turn to Kagome

"Are you alright? Did he manage to do anything?" Kagome shook her head whilst pulling her ripped top over her chest which was revealing her bra and stomach, he noticed a deep slit going across her stomach but when he tried to touch it she flinched back

"Please don't, I don't want this"

"I'm trying to heal the wound on your stomach not mate you" Kagome then sunk into tears and stared at Sesshoumaru

"What if he succeeded? I would have had his child; why couldn't my aura pick up who it was?" She sobbed "I'm such an idiot" Sesshoumaru took off his outer kimono and put it around her

"Naraku obviously did something to prevent you from picking up on him" He pulled her into his embrace "Stop blaming yourself"

"I guess when he disguised himself as you I just trusted him but when he tried to force himself on me I..." She was stopped by Sesshoumaru pressing a soft sweet kiss on her lips

"I guess you have lost some trust in me" She looked up at him eye wide "That's Naraku's plan, but I promise you here and now Kagome that I would never force myself on you like that"

"I still trust you" She said as she took his lips with her own, he deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck; with their lips still locked Sesshoumaru pushed her against the tree and lifted her so that her legs were around his waist "Sesshoumaru..." She breathed as he started to nip at her neck, he head shot back and she rested her hands on his shoulders. She then felt his member rub the inside of her thigh which made her gasp and her heat to increase

"Kagome" He kissed her jaw line and then came to a halt when he heard gasp "Did I hurt you?" He asked breathless

"No..." She smirked "But I felt something which showed me that you want to do something more than kissing" He knew what she was on about and gave her a rare smile

"What if I do?" He kissed her on the cheek and leaned his forehead on hers

"Do you think you'll get it?" She teased

"It depends on how you feel about it" He said honestly "I'm not going to rush you into anything" Kagome smiled in awe and nipped at his neck, his head went back and she started to undo his shirt, luckily for her he left his armour and fluffy thing back at the cave before he left earlier.

"You can have what you want Sesshoumaru as long as you promise me one thing" She said as she threw his top on the floor

"What is it?"

"This is for real, not a one night fling"

"I'm doing this because I want you as mine and I want your children" He said as he slid his hand to rest on her thigh "I promise" She nodded and let him continue the assault on her body. She pulled his outer top off her along with her ripped top as she felt her skirt being ripped off

"That better not be broken" He smiled at her as she pulled his trousers off, he then untied her bra and when his hands rested on the rim of her underwear he looked into her eyes "I said it was ok" She said. She then pulled off his underwear and he did the same as her, she then leaned into his ear "Be gentle with me milord"

"This will hurt to begin with but it will subside" He then entered her. She was about to scream in pain when he covered her mouth with his, soon the pain turned into pleasure and she soon came. He wasn't long after her and sighed "Kagome..." He then leaned his head on her shoulder to let their climax finish; he then pulled out of her and put her down slowly. But her climax hadn't gone as fast as his so she ended up losing her balance and pulling him down to the ground with her; they lay side by side with their fingers entwined and listened to sound of their rapid breathing return back to normal. "I think we should get dressed, they will get worried"

"I would if I knew where you threw my clothes" She smiled "Am I pregnant?"

"I don't know yet" He said as he pulled her to rest on his shoulder "When we return to the palace in a few days time you will be even more pleasured than tonight"

"I like the sound of that" They then got dressed and adjusted themselves so that they looked ok not scruffy, Sesshoumaru then put his outer kimono on Kagome again and carried her back to the cave "Do you want anybody to find out about us?"

"I'm not one for hiding things but if you wish me to I will"

"Oh no, I thought you might be a but ashamed that you mated a human"

"I don't care what you are and I am a very lucky demon to have you...Princess Kagome"

"I will be a Princess?"

"Yes"

"My life is like a fairy tale and I love it" By now they had arrived at the cave to find everybody asleep except for Sango and Jaken; Sango was the first to see them and ran to Kagome

"Kagome are you ok?" Sesshoumaru put her down and went to lean against the wall

"Better than that" She then dragged Sango out of the cave and told her what happened "He said that I am a Princess now"

"Awe how romantic" Sango hugged her friend "If there is a wedding I better be the maid of honour" She smiled "Do you want to go for a bath? There is a hot spring down by there"

"Oh that's where me and Sesshoumaru just...you know"

"In the water"

"No near it, but yea I'll go for a bath" Kagome then went back into the cave to tell Sesshoumaru "Sesshoumaru, I and Sango are going for a bath ok?"

"Yes just don't go wondering off and call me if there are any problems"

"Ok" Kagome then went on her knees and kissed Sesshoumaru tenderly on the lips until he felt the wound on her stomach

"I forgot to heal that"

"Don't worry, it will ease up in the spring" She kissed him again and stood up "See you later" She then grabbed her bag and left, when all of that was going one Jaken just sat there gapping. Kagome then grabbed Sango's arm and they went down to the springs, when they arrived Kagome saw some fabric on the floor she picked it up to examine it, realised what it was and blushed "So this is where I left my knickers" Sango looked at her and burst out laughing

"So you remember everything down to your socks but not your knickers" Sango laughed "Gosh Kagome you're a clumsy girl" They then got into the spring and relaxed. Meanwhile Inuyasha and Co were travelling through the very same area when Inuyasha picked up Sango's and Kagome's scent near a hot spring

"Hey Miroku, I can smell Kagome and Sango" He grinned "Kikyo you coming?"

"I don't see any reason why after what you just did to me"

"Awe so what, I mated you without your say so. Get over it" He then ran off to find the girls with Miroku, Kikyo followed but only to see what they would do; Shippo also followed but he was scared for his friends' safety. By now Kagome and Sango had just finished changing and were packing Kagome's pack, they both shot up when they heard a growl; Kagome jumped and screamed especially when she found Inuyasha on top of her

"INUYASHA GET OFF ME" She screamed whilst Sango was battling with Miroku so he wouldn't do the same; Sesshoumaru heard the scream back at the cave and started to run to his distressed mate. "What are you doing?"

"Subdue you will be mine"

"Kikyo's yours not me"

"I want both of you"

"No, I love Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha heard her and placed three scram marks across her face

"Sesshoumaru SESSHOUMARU how can you love Sesshoumaru?"

"Because he loves me in return and doesn't hurt me" Kagome cried. Inuyasha then started strangling Kagome

"How dare you" Inuyasha was then knocked off her by Sesshoumaru's poison whip

"Get off her Inuyasha" He lifted Kagome into his arms and saw the marks across her face "Did he do this to you?"

"Y-yes..." She coughed up some blood "He tried to kill me" She held her neck in pain and saw Sango still fighting Miroku "Sesshoumaru...Sango" She fell unconscious in his arms, he lifted her with one and knocked the monk unconscious with the other

"Sango, look after Kagome" He put Kagome into Sango's arms that was on her knees breathless, he then turned back to Inuyasha and unsheathed his sword "Is there a reason why you are trying to kill her?"

"Because she has fallen for you and you with her; she was mine and she went behind my back and fell in love with you"

"There was never any mark on her neck showing that she belonged to you"

"I hadn't marked her yet"

"Well then that was your mistake" Inuyasha growled and got to his feet "Get out of my sight" Inuyasha growled again and ran off with Miroku over his shoulder and Kikyo in his wrist, he forgot about the kit; Sango called Shippo and called him to her

"Shippo are you ok?" The kit nodded and ran to her whilst Sesshoumaru walked over to them and lifted Kagome into his arms

"Sango, if you wish take the kitsune back to the cave with you but take Kagome's pack as well"

"Ok, but where are you going?" But before she could finish he was already gone. Sesshoumaru carried Kagome to a lake and laid her beside it; he then splashed some water in her face which caused her to wake.

"Ah" she cried as the pain on her cheek started again "Sesshoumaru where's Inuyasha?"

"Gone" He then lay over her and wiped her bangs from her eyes "How are you feeling?"

"My cheek is in agony" He then leaned over her cheek and started to lick the wound clean, Kagome giggled wondering what he was doing "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" He stopped his healing and leaned back so he could see her face

"Healing your wound" She looked at him confused "A dog Demon's saliva can heal any wound"

"I thought you were up to something else" She giggled as she slid her hands up his arms whilst pulling him back down on top of her "Continue" He gave her and evil smirk and continued licking her wound, he heard her moan which aroused him. The more she moaned the more he got aroused, he leaned into her ear and whispered

"Kagome, stop moaning"

"Why"

"Because I'll end up mating you again"

"And what's wrong with that?" She asked whilst she slid her hand down his trousers

"Kagome" He closed his eyes and gritted his eyes "Stop...don't..." He managed to catch her hand to stop her "Not here"

"Why not"

"Because we are out in the open and Sango has your kit back at the cave and I don't find it very appropriate to return with the scent of mating all over us with him there"

"Fair enough" Kagome sighed "Can I least have a kiss?" He gave her a nod and leaned into her lips, he slid his tongue onto her bottom lip asking for entrance; she obliged and began battling his tongue with her own. They soon parted and got up

"Come on lets return" She nodded and they returned to the cave to find Shippo waiting impatiently on a sleeping Sango's lap, as soon as he saw Kagome he called to her

"Kagome" He ran and jumped into her arms, Kagome started to cry and held her adopted in her arms

"Oh I missed you Shippo" Kagome cried "My little boy"

"Kagome, why do you have Prince Sesshoumaru's scent on your lips?"

"See what I mean if we did" Sesshoumaru said as he sat against the wall "You would have blushed even more than you are now" Kagome poked her tongue out to him and laid Shippo in her sleeping bag

"Me and Sesshoumaru are a couple now so you can stay with us in his castle"

"That makes you a Princess" Shippo smiled

"I suppose" Kagome said as she kissed his cheek "Get some sleep now and you can play with Rin in the morning" Shippo then nodded off to sleep. Kagome then walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat on his lap "A lot happens in a day" She giggled

"It does" He kissed her on the forehead as she drifted off to the land of the dreams.

_Dream_

_Kagome was in the palace gardens with the great Miko Midoriko "Princess Kagome, you and Prince Sesshoumaru will have a child one day that will defeat Naraku; she will be the only one who can"_

_"Will she die in battle?"_

_"No child, but when the day comes when you are to fall pregnant you must protect your child by protecting yourself"_

_"You said the child was a girl, do you know her name?"_

_"I do but I cannot speak of it as you may change it in the future" Kagome nodded _

_End dream_

Kagome woke in Sesshoumaru's arms to find Rin and Shippo poking a sleeping Jaken, Sango eating some fruit and the animals leaving the cave to get what she assumed some fresh air "I see you're awake" Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru awake and well "Good morning" He kissed her on the lips and sat her by Sango "I'll be back soon"

"Where are you going?"

"Just checking Inuyasha isn't anywhere before we leave"

"Ok" Unbeknownst to Kagome Sesshoumaru really left to think about what he found out this morning; Kagome's scent had changed from a human girl to a pregnant one. _'Does she want a pup? She's only 16, will she be ready?' _He was cut off by the noise off Jaken screaming at the cave _'Does that imp ever shut up?' _He then walked back to the cave to see all the animals saddled up all ready to go

"We are leaving now" He said as he snaked his arm around Kagome's waist "Jaken you're in charge of Entei and AhUn" They then set out. It had gone 2 hours now and Kagome was feeling a little sick, she sensed a lake to the left of her and thought if she was going to be sick it would be best to do so there

"Aw I feel sick" She then dashed to the lake to be sick, Sango was about to follow her when Sesshoumaru beat her to it; he pulled Kagome into a sitting position and rubbed her back "Thanks, I feel better now. My cold goes and now I'm ill again"

"You're not ill...you're pregnant" He saw Kagome go eye wide and mouth drop "Are you disappointed"

"D-disappointed" She looked at him with a happy look on her face "I'm thrilled" She kissed him hard on the lips and hugged him "Thank you thank you thank you, you've given me a child" She then thought of her dream the night before "I guess this is the one"

"You mean to take the thrown?" Kagome realized he didn't know about her dream and decided to keep it that way

"Yes" She smiled "Can girls take the thrown?"

"Yes, but there hasn't been one for over 10 decades; why"

"Just wondering" They then went back to the gang and told them the great news; Sango, Shippo and Rin were thrilled whilst Jaken couldn't get over the fact that his lord had slept with a human. After all the happy screams and laughter everybody except Sesshoumaru and Jaken were either on Entei, AhUn or Kirara; they kept on walking until they saw three wolf demons come their way. Kagome saw it was Kouga, Ginta and Hakaku but didn't know whether to be thrilled or disappointed but before she could do anything a demon came running up behind them

"You woman have the sacred jewel shards give them to me" It screamed as it went to attack her, Entei knocked Kagome off her back and into Sesshoumaru's arms whilst she attacked the demon and killed it. When it was killed she walked over to Kagome and licked her face

"Thank you Entei" She grunted in reply and walked back by Kirara; the small wolf tribe ran over to Kagome

"Kagome, are you ok?" Kouga asked

"I'm fine Kouga but thanks anyway" Kagome replied waving him off; Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru and frowned

"You stink of Inuyasha" Ginta then spoke

"That's him, Inuyasha's older brother"

"Inuyasha's older brother huh" He walked up a little closer "Then that would make you the Prince of Japan but your father assigned lords to look after his other lands except for the west"

"And you are one of them wolf" Sesshoumaru said "You should be there protecting it" Kouga did a sarcastic bow

"Sorry your highness but when I found out Inuyasha had lost Kagome I got worried" He looked at Kagome and smiled "I'm happy to see you're safe 'Princess' Kagome"

"How do you know about us?" Kagome asked

"Your scent has changed; you're pregnant on the Prince's child" Kagome blushed by the look Kouga was giving her

"Oh I see" She looked away until she sensed a demonic aura coming Rin's way "Sesshoumaru..."

"I know" But she saw that he didn't move to save Rin neither had the demon come yet; then she saw a demon in black jump over Rin's head and landed in front of her and Sesshoumaru

"Hello your highness" The demon bowed "It has been a long time"

"Not long enough" Sesshoumaru said "Why have you returned? My father banished you from this country a decade ago"

"Yes back when you were a pup and so fragile, those were the days" He laughed "I must say you have grown just like I thought you would have"

"You didn't answer me"

"I returned because I have some unfinished business; but I can't do it now as I want your father to witness it"

"Witness what"

"Your death" He then disappeared. Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru

"Who was that?"

"An idiot"

"We'll see you Kagome" Kouga said as he took his followers and left. Sesshoumaru then continued walking like nothing had happened at all; Kagome walked beside Sango and looked really concerned

"Kagome" Sango put her hand on her friend's shoulder "You look a little pale, maybe you should ride Entei"

"No I'm fine, we'll be resting soon anyway" As she said this Sesshoumaru came across a village

"Kagome, do you wish to get anything from this village?" He asked unemotionally, it hurt her to hear him say her name with no compassion

"I don't need anything" She replied in the same tone but with a little anger which he obviously picked up "But I think we could do with a rest soon"

"The sea is ahead you can rest there"

"Oh I love the sand and sea" Rin squealed "Kagome Sango, will you swim with me?"

"We'll see" Kagome replied whilst touching her stomach "Will it affect it?" She asked Sango

"Swimming is good exercise when you're pregnant, my mother told me"

"Oh" Kagome replied. When they arrived Rin jumped down from AhUn and paddled in the sea with Sango, Jaken and Shippo following closely behind her; Kagome stayed on the sand and lay upon it letting the sun caress her face. Sesshoumaru sat not too far from her and leaned on a bolder; he knew she was angry with him but didn't know why. He hasn't yelled or refused her with anything but he dismissed it to her pregnancy; his father told him that a woman's hormones increase rapidly when pregnant or in heat. "Ah this is the life" He heard Kagome sigh

"Kagome" Shippo and Rin ran up to her and sat on her legs "Are you coming in? The sea is really warm"

"Not for a minute I'm a little sleepy" Rin put her hand on Kagome's stomach and smiled

"Kagome, do you want a boy or girl?" She asked "I bet it's a girl"

"No, it's got to be a boy" Shippo protested

"Na uh"

"Yea uh"

"Na uh"

"Yea..." Shippo was cut off

"Come on you two don't bicker" Kagome said as she sat up and held them on her lap "And as for the baby I don't know what I want it to be"

"Will it be a hanyou?" Shippo asked

"Most probably" Kagome smiled "Don't worry though it won't be as naughty as Inuyasha or as evil" Jaken and Sango walked passed and overheard the conversation

"So are you implying wench that Inuyasha wasn't raised properly? When he was turning into his teens King Inutaisho was raising him; are you insisting that he is a bad parent"

"Jaken, what did I tell you about calling her wench" Sesshoumaru flexed his claws "And stop trying to get her into trouble by twisting her words" Jaken bowed apologetically and walked away

"So this hanyou will be a nice one?" Rin asked

"Of course it will" Sango said whilst sitting beside Kagome "It will be raised by a kind hearted miko and a strong merciless demon; it will most probably be the most strongest hanyou ever born"

"Wow" Rin and Shippo gasped. Kagome and Sango giggled and Kirara mewed "Come on Rin lets go swimming" They then ran back into the sea and Sango followed behind to make sure they didn't go out too far; Kagome got to her feet, went over to Sesshoumaru and kneeled beside him

"Who was that demon who attacked us earlier?"

"A dangerous demon whom you shouldn't go near" Sesshoumaru answered unemotionally

"Fine don't tell me but you could at least talk to me like your woman" She stood and walked away in a huff _'Hmm I've been around Kouga too long' _She was about to assume her position in the sand again until she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her back against a hard chest "What is it Sesshoumaru?"

"Why are you so angry?" He asked whilst turning her to look him in the eye "What could I have possibly done to anger you"

"You're keeping things from me and treating me like one of your servants" He saw her fill up

"Kagome" She thought he was going to embrace her or say something comforting but she received something else "Stop being so dramatic" He then released her "This matter doesn't concern you so stay out of it; stop trying to involve yourself" Jaken looked up to see his lord receive a slap across the face from Kagome; Sesshoumaru then grabbed her by the neck "Any reason why you did that?"

"I hate you" She screamed. He released her neck shocked but kept his stoic mask on "I don't want your child, I don't to be with you; you're treating me like crap" She walked up to his face "Just like Inuyasha" He slapped her across the face and stormed off into the forest; Sango saw the incident and ran over to Kagome who was in the sand crying

"Kagome" She lifted Kagome's face out of the sand and dragged her over to the boulder where Sesshoumaru had been resting earlier "What happened"

"Give me your dagger" Kagome screamed

"Why"

"I'm not having his child and I'm not going to live anymore"

"Don't talk like that" Sango covered her mouth in utter disbelief at the girl sitting in front of her, was this really the same girl who filled the group with happiness and love "Why do you want to end you life and the child's?" Kagome told her about her fight with Sesshoumaru "Maybe he's afraid of you getting involved, if the mighty Prince thinks that this demon is dangerous then he is; he doesn't want you to get hurt" As she said this the said demon appeared in front of them; the girls stood and went into a fighting stance

"So you are Prince Sesshoumaru's wench" The demon said as he pulled Kagome to him "I see why he likes you, you are very pretty" He then looked down at her stomach and smirked "You are pregnant on his pup are you not?"

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked trembling slightly

"My name is Phantom and I have joined alliances with Naraku; he desires you"

"What" Kagome and Sango gasped "How do you know Sesshoumaru?"

"He hasn't told you?" Kagome shook her head "I thought not, he'll do anything to protect the ones he loves. Well that's how he used to when he was younger but I've learned he's colder ever since his father took on a human mate; I am his uncle so I guess you are my niece to be" He cupped Kagome's red cheek "He hits you? Well we can't have that"

"Please let me go" Kagome shook "If you're Sesshoumaru's uncle, why do you desire to kill him?"

"Because I want the thrown and that brat has caused me nothing but misery ever since he was born" He grinned "Come child Naraku desires you" As he was about to drag her away he felt her slip out of his grasp and into Sesshoumaru's "I thought you would show up sooner or later"

"Your fight is with me not her" Sesshoumaru growled as he tightened his grip on her "You won't harm her"

"You mean like you did? Sorry nephew but I don't find any fun in beaten women" Sesshoumaru growled and readied his sword "Have I struck a nerve?"

"Why do you want her?"

"I'm working with Naraku to bring you and your half brother down but he wishes for Kagome to be his bride" He then moved his gaze to Kagome "She's a pretty girl Sesshoumaru, you should treat her properly or you'll lose her; in a way I just saved her life"

"What do you mean?"

"She was just screaming at the demon slayer that she wishes to end her life and that she didn't desire to have you child; she begged her for a dagger to kill herself and the pup growing inside of her" He saw Sesshoumaru go eye wide and smirk "Well I'll leave you be now" He then disappeared. Kagome let her gaze travel to Sesshoumaru's shocked features as he kept his gaze on where his uncle just was

"Sesshoumaru..." He released his grip on her and stepped back from her, now his gaze was on her and shock and disbelief was written all over his features

"Tell me that he was lying" She shook her head and tears began to swell up "You tried to kill yourself and the baby?"

"I was angry...please Sesshoumaru don't hate me" She ran to him and grabbed his hands "My hormones got the best of me; I would never really kill myself. They were just meaningless words" He pulled out of her grip angrily

"Words that came from your mouth"

"Please Sesshoumaru I just took a pity argument too far, like you said I'm dramatic" He shook his head in disgust and walked off into the woods; Sango nudged Kagome to follow and she did so "Sesshoumaru wait please" She found him leaning up against a tree looking at one of his hands in utter disgust "Don't push me away" She walked over to him and he turned his gaze from her

"Why" He whispered as he stared at the ground "Am I that bad to be around that you would try to kill yourself?"

"No of course not" She grabbed his hands "I'm just an idiot and...Scared..." He moved his gaze back to her

"Scared of what?"

"Being heartbroken again...I'm so scared of that, that I am even overreacting" She began to sob and he pulled her into his embrace

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have hit you or hide things that could have cost you your life" He lifted her gave to his "Will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you, I should be asking you that" She jumped onto his lips and continued crying "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru, I don't deserve to be yours and Japan shouldn't have to put up with a girl like me as their Princess"

"Japan will be honoured to have you as their Princess" He gave her a small kiss on the lips and embraced her "And I am the luckiest demon in the world to have you as my bride"

"Awe Sesshoumaru" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately "Let's just forget this ever happened" He gave her a nod as he was too busy playing with her skirt "I just realized Sessh"

"Hmm" He started to nip at her neck

"My top is still ripped and I am still wearing your outer kimono"

"So"

"Well I would like a top of my own"

"I told you to pack clothes"

"Oh yea I forgot I had those"

"Clumsy girl" He then lifted her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist, he then pushed her against tree and nipped at her neck again "Kagome...you taste delicious"

"Sessh..." Kagome gave him a little nudge "Not here love I want to wait until we get back to the palace" He gave a quick nod and set her down "Sorry"

"About what" He kissed her tenderly on the lips and caught her hand "Come on let's go back to the group" Kagome nodded and followed. Meanwhile Sango was at the camp braiding Rin's hair and arguing with Jaken

"Listen wench, my lord doesn't deserve to be with such filth as your friend and now she has cursed him with half breeds"

"Jaken, are you in love with Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"What, of course not; I am just his loyal servant"

"Yea whatever, and by the way what is wrong with a hanyou?"

"They are vile and disgusting things and when that child is born I will kill it for my lord and relieve him of that wench" Sango slapped him as Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked through

"Is there any reason why you are screaming Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Well...uh"

"Prince Sesshoumaru, Jaken said that when your pup is born he is going to kill it for you and rid you of Kagome but he used the term wench and half breed if my memory is correct" Sango said as she grinned evilly at Jaken

"Is this true Jaken?"

"No milord, the wench is lying"

"So why can I see disbelief in 'your' eyes" He knocked Jaken unconscious and leaned against the rock whilst pulling Kagome into his embrace and nipped at her neck "We shall be at Totosai's tomorrow and then we can take the journey back home where I will mark you as mine"

"That's going to take another two days yet" Kagome moaned

"No, after we speak with Totosai I will have us all fly back to the West" He said as he began kissing her shoulder "I thought you were going to get changed" He pulled at her ripped clothing under his outer kimono shirt that she had draped elegantly over her shoulders

"I thought you would like me in this" She smirked evilly "I find it very... intimidating" He kissed her on the lips hungrily as his hands started to roam aimlessly over her body "Sessh, Rin is only over there I don't think she is allowed to watch things like this"

"Is she watching us?"

"No not yet but Jaken's looking and he looks kind of disgusted" Sesshoumaru looked over to Jaken whom turned away straight away "Well he's not anymore" Kagome laughed as she lay over his lap so that her feet and head were in the sand and her bottom was on his lap

"What are you doing?"

"Just relaxing before we travel again, how long have we got left?"

"In an hour, so if you fancy going into the sea I suggest you do it now"

"Coming in?" She asked whilst pulling off the outer kimono to reveal her ripped top luckily it only really revealed her stomach, her chest was pretty much covered but it didn't matter anyway as she wore a bra underneath

"No, I hate salt water it damages my senses for a short while and I don't want to risk anything"

"Is that the only reason or are you afraid of my hair being cuter than yours?" She laughed as he pulled her up and straddled her on his waist so that her legs were either side of his waist

"Wench" He said as he kissed her tenderly on the lips and let his hand slip down to her stomach, he closed his eyes and kept his hand in place

"What are you doing?" She asked obviously confused

"Trying to hear our pup's heart beat, but I can't hear anything" He heard fear creep up on Kagome

"Is there something wrong?"

"What no of course not, you're just at an early stage that its heart hasn't developed properly yet in 8 weeks time I will be able to hear it properly"

"Why 8 weeks"

"Because when a child growing inside a woman its heart doesn't develop until 8 weeks have gone by"

"Oh...how would you know about that?"

"My mother told me for some unknown reason" Kagome smiled and stood "Are you going into the sea?" She gave a nod "Don't go too far Kagome, the sea looks a little strong"

"I'll be safer if a certain demon Prince comes and protects his Princess" He shook his head as he stood "You don't have to come in only stay close by me" He gave a nod and followed her down to the sea; Sango saw the couple walk down to the sea and told the children to leave them be and made sure Jaken wouldn't ruin anything. Kagome took off her shoes and paddled in the sea, Sesshoumaru had his arms wrapped around her but the water did not reach him. As soon as her left foot went into the sea she hissed in pain, Sesshoumaru looked down to see her foot bleeding slightly "My shoes have been rubbing me" She explained when she noticed him looking down

"I would have carried you" He pulled her into a sitting position and examined her bleeding foot

"It's only a scratch don't worry yourself too much love"

"So" He said as he licked her wound clean "I don't like the thought of you wounded at all, even if it is a scratch" He then put her foot back in the water to sterilize her wound, when they got out of the sea Kagome put her shoes and socks back on and walked up to the gang "Let's go, I want to be back to the palace by tomorrow" Everybody nodded and made they were on their way again; during the journey Kagome's foot was aching and even though she didn't complain Sesshoumaru saw the odd wince creep up on her face every so often. He walked over to her and lifted her into his arms and carried on walking, he turned his head slightly to Jaken as if waiting for him to say something but he was quiet as usual when his lord glared at him. Soon they arrived outside of Totosai's cave and noticed he had put up his usual sign trying to avoid the young Prince 'I've moved' "It seems Totosai knew we were travelling to him" Kagome saw moving behind a stone and signalled Sesshoumaru to show him too; he blasted the rock to pieces and Totosai lay behind it shivering in fear but stood anyway trying not to act scared

"Oh Sesshoumaru, what brings you here?" He asked whilst he stared at Kagome in his arms "Hello Kagome uh...why are you in Sesshoumaru's arms?" Kagome giggled as he set her down on Entei and walked over to Totosai who was shaking more than ever "Please Sesshoumaru...don't force me to make a sword that matches your brother's; you're father doesn't wish to lose anymore of his fangs"

"Hey old man" Jaken yelled "You will address him as Prince Sesshoumaru" Ignoring the comment Sesshoumaru threw Tokijen and Tensaiga to Totosai

"I only wished for these to be sharpened Totosai" He said in his amused tone "I wouldn't force you into making me a sword that I do not desire"

"Oh...well in any case I will sharpen these but I'm having one problem with your presence"

"And what is that?"

"Why did you just have Kagome cradled in your arms? I know she travelled with you but still" he scratched his head

"Kagome will be the new Princess of Japan Totosai; do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but don't you think your father will mind? He told me that he had found you a wife"

"I turned him down and after all he has taken a human mate"

"I suppose you are right" He unsheathed Tensaiga and felt it pulse "Your father's fang is pleased that you have shown compassion to a human anyway; your swords shall be done by tomorrow morning. You may spend the night...as long as your toad shuts up" Sesshoumaru gave a nod and turned followed Totosai inside with the group close behind. An hour had passed since they had arrived at Totosai's and it was already getting dark; Sango was with the children and animals outside and Jaken was muttering threats under his breath at Kagome as she was cuddled up on Sesshoumaru lap playing on some sort of game contraption that Jaken heard that she got from the future called a Nintendo DS or something.

"Damn I lost again" Kagome said as she punched Sesshoumaru's leg in anger "Oh...sorry" She tilted her head back and smiled innocently "Clumsy me" She then went back to her game and got even more frustrated, Totosai was watching and just shook his head. Kagome then turned off her game and shoved it in her bag and turned to Sesshoumaru "I'm going for a walk ok, I'll be back soon" She then kissed him tenderly on the lips and left.

As she walked through the woods to find a lake or something she could sense strong auras around her which really unnerved her, she continued to ignore the auras and walked over to a lake and rinsed her face; as she was about to walk back a bunch of demons jumped out of the trees and grabbed her "LET ME GO" She screamed as they pinned her down whilst another demon who she guessed was the leader walk over to her and cup her cheek

"Hmm what a pretty human girl" He said as he lay over her "I bet you taste delicious"

"Please let me go" Kagome cried as he began to undress her and take her. One hour later the demons had left Kagome alone on the ground shivering and bleeding where he either beat her or was too hard on her; she managed to sit up and pull her shredded clothes back on, now she regretted not changing out of her tore blouse. She pulled Sesshoumaru's bloody top over her shoulders and began to limp back to Totosai's, meanwhile...Sesshoumaru was talking with Totosai when the very same demons who attacked Kagome appeared outside Totosai's cave and jumped on Sango

"SESSHOUMARU HELP" Sango screamed "I can't have this happen to me again" Sesshoumaru and Totosai ran outside and Sesshoumaru knocked the head demon off Sango and pulled her to him "Thank you" She cried as he nudged her over to Totosai, He then grabbed the head demon by the throat

"Don't touch what belongs to me peasant"

"I-I'm sorry Prince Sesshoumaru I didn't know that human was your mate"

"She's not but belongs with my group" He then caught Kagome's scent on the demon "Where is the woman?"

"You mean the one we jumped earlier?" He asked "She is in the forest, most probably dying of blood loss" Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on the demon

"That was the new Princess of Japan you idiot and she is bearing my pup" His eyes turned red as he slaughtered the demons and their master, when his eyes returned to their normal state he saw Kagome limping up the mountain towards him; he froze at the amount of blood that was all over her "Kagome..." She managed to get to him and was about to fall when he caught and supported her "I killed them, you're safe"

"I-I think he's killed the...baby..." She then lost consciousness and he lifted her bridal style, he pushed past the group and take his mate into the cave; he lay her on some furs and caressed her face. He then sensed Totosai, Sango and a demon come in behind where he kneeled; the demon placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, he didn't bother to turn around to face the demon

"Sesshoumaru, I smelled her blood coming back from your mother's and had to see" Inutaisho said "I overhead her say that she thinks she lost her baby, we both know that it is living but in critical state. Why didn't you inform me that Kagome was going to be your bride?"

"You would have found out when we returned" He wiped some blood from Kagome's lip "I should have been there" He cursed to himself, he then felt Kagome move under his touch and open her eyes slowly

"I don't expect you to protect me all the time... I was the careless one I should have taken a weapon with me" Kagome breathed "Is the baby..."

"No" Kagome looked up to Inutaisho and smiled "But it is in a critical state; focus your healing powers on it and it should be fine" Kagome did as she was told and was able to heal the pup and herself; she leaned into Sesshoumaru's arms completely exhausted from everything "That's brilliant Kagome"

"Thanks" She whispered tiredly. Sango then kneeled beside her friend crying "Sango"

"Oh Kagome, I thought I lost you" She grabbed her hand and enclosed it in her own "Don't ever scare me like that again"

"At least we have another thing in common now" She smiled weakly

"Still making jokes even after all you've been through" She smiled as she embraced her friend "Get some rest ok" Kagome nodded as Sango went out to see to the children once more; Inutaisho then grabbed Totosai and left the cave to give his son and future daughter in law sometime alone...yea right he hid behind the entrance and listened in. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome from him and kissed her warmly on the lips; as if he let her go she would disappear

"I'm sorry" He whispered as he held her so close and tight "I should have protected you"

"Stop it" She replied in the same tone "Don't beat yourself up" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on the furs with her and they embraced one another – Inutaisho grinned evilly at this whilst Totosai rolled his eyes at his master's behaviour "I want to go home" She whispered as she let her eyes droop in her lover's embrace "As soon as possible"

"We will leave in the morning, I don't want to leave when you haven't rested" He kissed her on the lips "Sleep" She gave a tired nod and drifted off to sleep with her one hand in his and the other on her already swelling stomach _'The pup is growing fast, I'm not surprised though it does possess demon and miko powers' _He then kissed her on the forehead and left the cave to find his father smirking madly and Totosai shaking his head "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Inutaisho grinned "It's just nice to see you happy over something other than killing your enemies"

"Enemies...that reminds me, Phantom is running around the area threatening to kill me but only in your presence"

"He has encountered me too son and has said the same thing" He frowned "He won't harm you if that is what's bothering you"

"It's not, he knows about Kagome and I...and the pup" He said as he gazed over to the future Princess "He will not touch her neither will Naraku"

"Ah the demon who is working with him, yes my crazy brother did tell me about the matter" Inutaisho said "Kagome will be monitored more from now on, we can't risk anything" He said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder "I promise as a father, grandfather and King" Sesshoumaru nodded as he turned back to his father

"She wishes to leave in the morning" He then walked back to his bride and leaned beside her against the wall, soon sleep took over everybody except Totosai and Inutaisho. They were in the cave watching the children and teenagers sleep

"I have to say though I am pleased that he will be marrying and having a family but I wish I could just keep him as a pup again and wrap him up so that only I could have him" He smiled "I left Izayoi with Jen (Sesshoumaru's mother) I bet they will both be pleased about the news"

"That's if they haven't murdered each other already" Totosai replied "Milord"

"Yes" He turned to his old friend

"How did Sesshoumaru turn from such a happy child to a killer?"

"After Jen and I split up I threw her out and he saw me hit her, he yelled at me and I could shut him up so I hit him...he never forgave me and I neglected him. As he grew he spoke to Monomaru with more compassion than he did with me and he trained constantly to avoid me; next thing I knew it began with killing a servant next he was killing demons for pleasure or because they spoke to him wrongly" Unbeknownst to them that Sesshoumaru was awake and listening but remaining to steady his breathing and keeping his eyes closed

"What made him talk to you again? I mean he seems to trust you now" Totosai asked

"The day he came home badly injured, he was close to death. I ran to him and caught him before he collapsed but don't ask me why he changed; I was so desperate to get him back that I didn't even bother to ask him why" Inutaisho kneeled beside his son and brushed his bangs from his eyes and saw his hand entwined with Kagome's which made him smile "She's turned him into a good person" He then sat back beside his friend again "Kagome can reach him in ways that nobody else can" Soon they drifted off to sleep again. The next morning Sesshoumaru woke to find everybody still asleep but noticed his father was nowhere to be seen; he got up, left the cave to find his father standing in the clearing looking over his lands; he walked up behind him and stood a few feet from him

"I overheard you and Totosai talking last night" Inutaisho turned to look at his son "I see you are happy for me"

"Of course, I am I don't want you to be unhappy..."

"...Again" Sesshoumaru walked closer to his father "Do you still fear that you can't reach to me?"

"Every father doesn't want to lose their son" He said "Even the King has fears"

"I know but I swore you were on the verge of tears last night"

"Memories hurt son, when your child is born you will want to keep it as close to you as possible" He put his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder "You'll understand someday" He then walked over to Totosai who had just woken to leave his son think

"He always says the strangest things" Sesshoumaru then turned and re-entered the cave to find Kagome sitting up and chatting happily with Sango

"Sango you look a little discomforted this morning" Kagome said concerned "What's wrong?"

"I can sense Bankotsu to the left and Miroku to the right, we will be walking into the middle of all that"

"Hey have fun Sango, two men fighting over you is great" Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru just shook his head at her "It makes you feel beautiful and that you are worth something" Sesshoumaru listened to her words carefully but was disrupted when Kagome spoke "Sesshoumaru, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you've eaten, I have sent Jaken to find you something" Kagome gave him a cheery smile and rubbed her swollen belly

"You're growing fast little one" She then jumped happily "I just felt it kick"

"Already" Sango asked "I guess Inumiko's grow fast" Sesshoumaru kneeled on the other side of Kagome

"How long does it take an Inumiko to be born?" Before Sesshoumaru could answer Inutaisho interrupted

"Well a youkai usually takes up to 6 months, a hanyou 7, a human 9 so I guess this one will be in between 3 or 4 months; that's why you're growing so fast. Too fast to be honest"

"Will something happen to the baby?" She asked worried

"No, but you may feel stretched out and stressed a lot" Kagome gave a nod and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and put it on her stomach

"Can you feel her kick?"

"Her" He asked

"Well I don't know if it is a girl" _'If this is the baby Midoriko was talking about' _"But I hope it is, I would know what to spoil her with then" As she said this Jaken returned with some fruit and Kagome, Sango, Rin and Shippo dug in; as soon as they finished everybody except for Totosai started to make their way back to their destinations. Inutaisho went to get his beloved wife on his own since Sesshoumaru didn't wish to delay the trip back home as he was concerned for Kagome's health; they were about to enter the West when Bankotsu jumped out in front of them and bowed (if you are wondering how they took longer getting to Totosai's than getting back home is that they flew)

"Prince Sesshoumaru, it's always an honour to see you" He then gave a wink to Sango who blushed "Where's your dad? You know how much I love to annoy him"

"He has gone to retrieve his wife"

"Your evil step mom" Bankotsu laughed "Hey Kagome, why aren't you and Sango travelling with that stupid mutt?"

"We left him for...reasons" She said awkwardly "I thought you and Sesshoumaru were enemies"

"Have you ever seen us fight?" He asked whilst resting on her shoulder playfully

"No but I know that he helped kill the band of seven which you were a part of"

"Yea but I hated the group too" He shrugged "I thought you and Sesshoumaru were enemies but on the looks of it you are the best of friends" He motioned to her stomach which caused Kagome to blush

"Bankotsu stop embarrassing her" Sesshoumaru said as he pulled Kagome to him

"Sorry" He then walked over to Sango and kissed her hand "Hey baby, did you miss me?" Sango just blushed and turned her head, when she did this he saw scram marks on her neck "What happened to you?" His voice turned from happy to concern "Did Naraku so this?"

"N-no...Miroku...did things to me" She didn't want Shippo and Rin to hear what was happening "But I'm ok now"

"Did he..." She nodded and he growled, fortunately for Bankotsu though he could pummel the guy who did this as Inuyasha and the gang just happened to walk in; as soon as he saw Miroku he began to fight him

"Bankotsu stop" Sango shouted as she pulled him back "It's not worth it" Bankotsu put his arm around Sango which made Miroku's blood boil; whilst they argued Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were having a feud of their own

"You got her pregnant?" Inuyasha growled "How dare you she's mine"

"I'm not yours Inuyasha" Kagome snapped "And stay away from me from now on" She kept her ground but Sesshoumaru was nervous for her health so he pulled her behind him

"Leave Inuyasha and I shall not kill you" Sesshoumaru ordered. Inuyasha growled because he knew that there was no way of getting his hands on Kagome; he turned to Miroku and shouted

"Miroku let's go, we will get them another day" Miroku was too busy fighting so Inuyasha jumped in, grabbed Miroku and ran off.

"Well they didn't stay long" Kagome shrugged. Bankotsu then got to his feet, walked over to Sango and took her hands in his

"He won't harm you again" Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Let's continue, Bankotsu you may stay at the palace if you wish it" Sesshoumaru then lifted Kagome into his arms and began to fly to the palace; Bankotsu climbed on Kirara behind Sango and everybody followed Sesshoumaru back to the palace...

4 months later a baby girl was born and was now the Princess of Japan; Naraku watched from Kanna's mirror where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were holding their new child "I think we should pay the Prince and the new Princesses a visit"...

**At least 5 reviews if you want this continued...No flames**


End file.
